


Partners

by Gabberwocky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Russia's LGBT laws, mentions of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Viktor wants to skate with Yuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338747) by [Wolfstarblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarblade/pseuds/Wolfstarblade). 



Viktor really wanted to try something new. He’d been doing the same kind of thing for years, no one was really surprised anymore when he won. 

He wanted to do something different, something he’d never done before. 

He wanted to do a couples program. 

The problem was, he couldn’t find anyone he wanted to do a couple’s program with. He’d been looking, but all of the people Yakov had found for him were just… wrong. They didn’t compliment him in the right way. No one Viktor tried did.

Until Yakov had sent him that YouTube video of the Japanese figure skater- Yuuri Katsuki. 

In competition, the skater fell apart, but in that video… in that video, he was near perfect, imitating Viktor’s moves almost perfectly and performing with an innocence and emotion Viktor would never be able to achieve. Sure, he needed some training and a lot more confidence than what he had, but Viktor knew- Yuuri Katsuki was the one he was going to skate with.

* * *

 

Upon looking back, Viktor admitted that introducing himself and proclaiming that he would be Yuuri’s coach while naked in the onsen probably wasn’t the best idea. He probably just scared the poor kid (kid, the man was 23 years old, but he was just too adorable) but Yuuri did accept the offer. 

Everything he learned about Yuuri in that time he learned under the pretense of being a good coach- honestly, he was just curious about the other  skater. Viktor wanted to know everything about him. He especially wanted to know if he was interested in men- in Viktor’s experience, no straight man wanted to do a couple’s program with another man. 

So far, Viktor thought he was safe. He may have been a little harsh about Yuuri’s weight, but he wanted his potential partner safe- just watching him try to land those quads in the video while overweight had given Viktor a heart attack. No way was he doing that on Viktor’s watch. 

Enamored and grinning, Viktor prepared a routine for Yuuri to learn and skate in the Grand Prix later that season. Everything was going to plan- coach Yuuri, build up his confidence, help him win the Grand Prix Finals, then get the boy to do a couple’s routine with him. 

Then Yuri Plisetsky showed up.

* * *

 

If Viktor had thought Yuuri was the one he’d skate with before the Onsen on Ice performance, now he was positive- he would skate with Yuuri Katsuki if it was the last thing he did. 

Sure, Viktor felt a little bit bad for Yurio, and honestly would have coached both of them; it probably would have been good for the younger Russian to have a soft-spoken friend. But he couldn’t say he was upset that he got to focus solely on Yuuri. Because he wasn’t- he wanted to pour every ounce of passion he had into helping this man find his confidence. 

The only problem was somewhere along the way  _ lust  _ turned into  _ love.  _

Viktor wasn’t sure exactly when. When it changed. He knew from the first movement in that video that he was lusting towards the younger skater, but he didn’t know when it had turned to love. 

Somewhere between the smirk in his Eros performance and the supportive, correcting touches during practice. Between the late-night walks to find his dog, who had followed the dark haired man to the ice rink and the early morning runs to that same rink. Between the light teasing and Yuuri’s serious admiration. 

The question Viktor had now, after months of practice before the Grand Prix Finals and Yuuri’s placement- not the top, but second after Yuri Plisetsky, was if the younger felt the same way about him. 

Viktor watched as both Yuris walked towards him, both holding flowers and grinning as they threw half-hearted insults back and forth to each other. 

“Solnushko!” Viktor called, a faint blush on his cheeks as he realized what he’d said. He was just glad Yuuri didn’t speak much Russian. 

Yuri raised an eyebrow as Viktor’s call, knowing that it wasn’t directed at him, but at the slightly taller Japanese man beside him.

Viktor studiously ignored the youngest’s  look, instead congratulating both of them on their placement in the competition, shaking his head slightly at Yuri’s smug grin and filling with pride at Yuuri’s exasperated look at the gloating blond. Exasperated- not depressed, not lacking in confidence.

And suddenly, it was  _ Viktor  _ who was the one lacking confidence- Yuuri’s goal was to win the Grand Prix Finals, which he hadn’t done yet. Viktor wasn’t sure if the other would agree to skate with him, especially without meeting his previous goal. 

The smile must have slipped from his face as the two skaters walked over to him, as Yuuri asked what was wrong. 

“Nothing, Yuuri.” Viktor replied, forcing a grin back onto his face. 

Yuuri didn’t look convinced, but let it go as he was reluctantly pulled away by photographers- Yuri had already gone through that. 

“You need to tell him, Viktor.” Yuri said in Russian. 

“I know.” Viktor answered in the same language. “But I’m afraid he won’t accept it. I… It took me years to accept my own sexuality and sometimes… I still think…” 

“Viktor. There is nothing wrong with you. Our country is backwards when it comes to that.” Yuri reassured, albeit flatly. “And Yuuri, I guarantee, feels the same way.”

“How do you know?”

“Why else do you think he Skype called me so often? He was talking about you. It was kind of annoying.”

Viktor laughed softly. “He called you to talk about me? I thought you two were just talking smack.” 

Yuri grinned. “Well, there was a lot of that too. But what I said still stands: you should tell him. I’ve seen the way you look at him.” He looked at his mentor. “But it’s more than just your feelings, isn’t it?”

Viktor paused. “When did you grow up so much, Yura?” He sighed. “Yes, it is more than that. When I stopped skating last season, I started looking for a skating partner- I wanted to do couple’s skating. But I could never find the right skater. Yakov kept finding women for me to skate with, but I couldn’t get the right emotion with a woman.”

“And then you saw Yuuri.” 

Viktor nodded. 

“So why don’t you just ask him? To do couple’s skating with you?”

“His goal was to win the Grand Prix Finals- which he hasn’t done yet, thanks to you.” The older Russian replied, playfully bumping Yuri with his hip. “Congratulations, by the way. First place on your senior debut.”

“Thanks.” Yuri said, noticing Yuuri walking back towards them. “Well, I’m going to find Yakov. He’s probably looking for me.” He waved at the two men, wandering through the crowd to find his coach as Yuuri sagged against the wall behind him. 

“Tired, Yurachka?” Viktor teased gently. 

“Exhausted.” Yuuri responded. 

Viktor nodded. “Let’s go back to our hotel.”

* * *

 

The Grand Prix Finals marked the end of the skating season, so Viktor and Yuuri took a month off before returning to Hasetsu to get started on programs for next season. Viktor wanted to go to back to Russia for at least a week out of that time; he was a little homesick, just for the sights of Russia. Yuuri decided to come with him, because “I’ve never been to Russia and you’ve seen my hometown!” 

And so, in the second week of January found the two in St. Petersburg, walking side-by-side. 

Yuuri watched Viktor as they walked, noticing that he was more subdued here in his own country. He was smiling, but it was a soft, barely-there smile, not the ear-to-ear grin he was used to. 

“Are you ok, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. 

The man nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.” 

Yuuri smiled, nodding and taking in the smell of the city- the crisp scent of the snow mixed with the savory smells wafting from the carts of food on the street. 

The wind blew, and Yuuri unconsciously shifted closer to Viktor- it was bitterly cold in Russia in January- who gently stepped back and brought the Japanese man to a street vendor instead. 

“I should have warned you it’s freezing here in January.” Viktor laughed. “You’ll need a good coat.” He picked up a faux fur coat and, ignoring Yuuri’s protests (both to the coat and the fact that Viktor had bought it). “Here. It’ll keep you warm.” 

“Thanks.” Yuuri said, slipping it on. “Are you sure you’re ok, Viktor?”

“Yeah.” the man answered flatly. “Hey, let’s go see the Winter Palace. The old Czars lived there, I think you’ll like it!”

Yuuri was shocked at the sudden change in topic and allowed the silveret to pull him in what he assumed was the right direction.

* * *

 

Viktor was still distant after the trip to Russia. Yuuri didn’t know what to do, and said as much to Yuri over Skype that night.

“I don’t understand! He’s pulling away and I don’t know why!”

The younger sighed. “Because he’s an idiot, that’s why.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You need to ask him- he trusted me with the knowledge and he has to know that I won’t tell anyone. I’m sorry, Yuuri, but once you get him to tell you, you’ll understand why I couldn’t.” Yuri explained, actually sounding somewhat remorseful. “I wish I could, because watching you two dance around each other is painful.” 

“I wish you could too, so I could understand. It seems there’s been something he wants to ask me, but can’t bring himself to.” 

“Oh, that I can tell you. Last year, before he came down to be your coach, he was looking for a partner- he wanted to do a couple’s program. But he couldn’t find the right partner. Until he saw that video of you skating his routine.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You mean… he wanted to do a couple’s program with me?”

“He still does, honestly.”

“Why doesn’t he ask? I’ll say yes.”

“You wanted to win the Grand Prix Finals. And you haven’t yet.” 

“...And I can’t skate both individually and as a pair.”

“Exactly.”

Yuuri sighed. “I’m gonna have to approach him, aren’t I?”

“Probably. Viktor’s a good man, but he’s dense as a rock.”

“Alright. Thanks, Yuri. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Yuri nodded as they signed off, the older closing his computer and flopping back onto his bed. 

“Viktor wants to skate… as a couple… with me…” A grin lit up his face, suddenly hopeful that his former idol, now friend and coach, just might feel the same way about him. 

Yuuri knew that he’d had a crush on the Russian man for a majority of his teenage and young adult life, but it wasn’t until after Onsen on Ice that he’d realized that somewhere along the way it had evolved from  _ celebrity crush  _ to  _ love _ . That didn’t matter much now, though. Now, he might have a chance.

He just had to pin Viktor down and talk to him.

* * *

 

That was easier said than done. Viktor was very good at avoiding the Japanese man, especially considering that Hasetsu wasn’t all that big a town. 

“Mama, do you know where Viktor went?” Yuuri asked.

“I think he went up to the castle. Are you two ok?” his mother responded. 

“I don’t know.” He waved to his mother as he walked out, heading to the park under Hasetsu Castle they trained at.

“Viktor.” 

The man in question jumped as his name was called. 

“Yuuri!” 

The aforementioned man smiled. “Are you ok? You’ve been… distant, since our trip to St. Petersburg.”

“I’m fine, Yuuri.” Viktor reassured with a forced smile. 

“You’re lying.” Yuuri stated, sitting down next to the man. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“Does it have to do with you wanting me to skate with you?”

“Wha- How do you know about that?!” The Russian exclaimed, shocked. 

“Yura told me.”

“Oh… is that all he told you?”

“He said there was something else, some other reason you were pulling away after we went to Russia, but he also said you need to tell me and I’d understand why after.”

Viktor nodded, curling into himself. “W-what do you see me as, Yuuri?”

“One of my best friends. And a mentor.”

“Is that all?”

“...why?”

“...”

“No, that’s not all. And, Viktor, I’d love to do a couples program with you.”

Viktor uncurled a little at that, slightly excited. “You would? Even though you didn’t win the Grand Prix Finals?”

Yuuri chuckled. “I got second place. That’s more than enough for me.”

“And… you’re not put off by it? Skating with another man?” 

“Should I be?”

“...No. No, I guess not.” Viktor wasn’t too sure. Even though he knew there was nothing wrong with him, he still found himself occasionally thinking of himself as disgusting for the thoughts that entered his mind. Thoughts that were now pervading every inch of his mind as he thought- really thought- about skating with Yuuri and the connotations that would have. He couldn’t help it, they just popped in, he’s not… “disgusting… don’t think like that…” 

The words were so quiet Yuuri wasn’t even sure he heard them. “What do you mean, Viktor?”

The man was shocked out of his trance, but sighed. He should talk to someone and Yura was too far away. 

“What do you know about the LGBT laws in Russia, Yuuri?”

“Not much. Why?” 

“All of the LGBT laws in Russia are anti-LGBT. You can get put in jail for any displays of same-sex relationships.”

“Viktor…”

“I grew up in that. An extremely homophobic society. It wasn’t healthy. Especially for someone like me.” 

“Like you…?”

“I’m pansexual, with a leaning towards men.” 

Yuuri’s face showed sympathy openly. “That’s why you pulled away when we were in Russia. And why Yura couldn’t tell me- he had to make sure you could still trust him.” 

Viktor nodded silently, starting a little when Yuuri wrapped his arms around him. “You’re perfect, Viktor.” A chaste kiss was pressed to the older’s cheek. “You can trust me. And… and I love you.” 

Viktor fell into Yuuri’s hug. “I… I’m pretty sure I love you too.”

* * *

 

They made history as the first male couple to skate in the Grand Prix Finals. 

The two didn’t win, they placed third, but that was even more amazing. The first male couple to skate and they placed.

The chaste kiss the Russian placed on the Japanese man’s cheek sparked all kinds of rumors, but neither cared. They were safe in their little corner of the world, tucked away in Hatsetsu.  

**Author's Note:**

> Solnushko- Russian, “sunshine”  
> Yura- Russian, a casual diminutive form of “Yuri/Yuuri,” in this case referring to Yuri Plisesky  
> Yurachka- Russian, an intimate diminutive form of “Yuri/Yuuri,” in this case referring to Yuuri Katsuki


End file.
